


That boy is a monster

by filhadoboto



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little bit of blood, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Modern, Bitting, Cunnilingus, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Human Rey, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Human/monster relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Monster Kylo Ren, Monsters, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampires, bite teasing, monster fucking, night club, not virgin Kylo Ren, not virgin Rey, protective friends, reylo au, series Reylo inspired by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Rey is convinced by her friends to go with them to the famous night club called First Order. There she meets a mysterious stranger willing to make her night much more interesting.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kaydel Ko Connix & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song 'Monster' by the fabulous and talented Lady Gaga. I was humming this song and this story popped into my mind. I love monster stories and vampires have been my favorite monsters since childhood, so I chose a vampire for this story (although other types of monsters fit the story). Hope you like it.
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors (In google translate I trust!).

Rey Niima knew it was a bad idea to go to this place.

She knew she should have stayed home and started reading one of the many books she had bought that she hadn’t read, or perhaps start watching one of the many series she wanted to watch.

_But no!_

Instead she had to let her friends Finn, Rose, Poe, and Kydel convince her that she needed to relax somewhere other than her old but comfortable couch. She didn't know if Rose and Kydel had been more excited and happy that she had agreed to go with them or that they had convinced her to put on the gray dress that Rose had given her two birthdays ago and that was forgotten in one of her drawers since then. Even knowing that the garment fell like a glove on her body and liking what she saw in the mirror, Rey couldn't help but feel silly dressed like that and wearing makeup and heels.

Now, she and her friends were in the _First Order_ , one of the city's most famous nightclubs that, although it was only a few blocks from her apartment and it was one of her friends' favorite places, she had never been curious about.

Or, to be honest with herself, she had never wanted to attend.

Going to this place was a bad idea, and confirmation of that was a few feet away from where she danced on the dance floor. The man in front of her had an air of mystery and her instincts screamed wildly that he was dangerous and that made him even more attractive. All dressed in black, leaning against the bar counter and staring indifferently at the people before him, the man was like a black hole attracting her attention. He was tall, broad-shouldered, long night-black hair framing his pale face, long nose, expressive eyes, full, reddish, and absolutely tempting lips. A thin scar marked his face and ran down his cheek, down his neck and disappeared under his collar, and she found herself wondering how far that scar would go and how he would have gotten it.

Rey forced herself to look away from his long form when she realized that her pulse had accelerated. She knew that feeling very well and how dangerous it was. This stranger seemed to be exactly the kind of man who would make her suffer, and the fact that she couldn't keep her eyes off him for a long time only made her want to take a taxi and get back to the safety of her apartment, where she would not have the heart broken by another man.

As she danced in the company of Rose and Kydel, Rey's eyes met the stranger's and she felt a shiver of fear and excitement run down her spine and the fact that he licked his full lips as he looked her body from head to toe, made her imagine the sensations those sinful lips could cause her body. She felt warmth radiating from the center of her body, awakening a part of her that she had been neglecting in recent months.

Turning her back on him, she took a deep breath, her lips parted, trying to slow her heartbeat and keep some control over her emotions. She couldn't just let her body win the battle against the rational part of her mind!

She definitely _was not_ there looking for someone to fall in love with or to bring more trouble into her life.

She _was_ there for fun, and if by chance someone _very interesting_ crossed her path, she could drag him into the nightclub bathroom and use him to relieve her body and nothing else.

No names.

No exchanging phone numbers.

No emotional involvement.

No broken heart.

No suffering.

Nothing but _sex without commitment_.

No having a man like that causing confusion in her life. And she had only to look at this man to know he was trouble...

And she wanted to be way out of trouble, _didn't she_?

Maybe…

_Maybe_ a little trouble was all she needed that night…

Rey glanced discreetly toward the bar and the stranger was still there, looking as mysterious and dangerous as he was ready to break the heart of any woman who dared to cross his path.

Afraid of relying on her own judgment and remembering that her friends went to that club almost every weekend, Rey pulled them in and asked, “Have any of you seen _that guy_ before? The tall, with long black hair there at the bar.”

The two, still dancing, looked at Rey's appointed location. The stranger was now sitting at the bar, showing his profile to them and talking to the bar attendant.

"Wow! Just look at his size!” Said Kydel staring at the stranger with her jaw dropped while Rose said “Oh, _kriff_! That boy is a _monster_!”

"A very sexy monster I'd love for him to devour me!" Said Kaydel in agreement with Rose.

"So, have you seen him here before?" Rey asked feeling anxious.

"No," said Rose, looking at her curiously. "I'm sure I would remember a man as big and handsome as him if I'd seen him here before."

Kaydel looked him over from head to foot before answering with a mischievous smile. "He seems a little familiar, Rey. Maybe I already had sex with him, I just can't remember right..." Rey looked at Kydel with wide eyes and she laughed “I'm kidding, girl! I would never forget if I had sex with someone like him, but something tells me that I've seen him here before. And if you want to know, if I were you, I wouldn't miss the chance to find out _everything_ he hides under all that clothes!” She said and went back to dancing.

Rey felt her face turning red and before she could say anything to her friend, Rose put a hand on her arm, drawing her attention, and said "I think he liked you, Rey." She nodded and smiled. Rey looked where her friend had pointed. The unknown man was staring at her. “I had an idea. Kydel and I are going to get away. Maybe he will have the courage to come talk to you if you are alone.”

Rey swallowed, nervous at the way the stranger looked at her. "I don't think that's a good idea, Rose."

She frowned. "I thought you were interested in him."

"And I got interested."

"So what's the problem?"

“There's something… _mysterious_ about him… something that at the same time freaks me out and lures me. He looks... I don't know... _dangerous_. I can not explain..."

“I think you're making an excuse, Rey.” Rose took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. “You needn't be afraid. I know it's scary to open up to someone again, but you can't give up on love just because of the assholes you've dated in the past.” Rey still looked undecided, so Rose added "I promise that I and the others will be watching, and we will interfere if he didn’t behave right, okay?"

Rey smiled and nodded and Rose went to Kydel and whispered something in her ear. The blonde girl nodded, gave Rey a smile and a wink, and they walked toward the restrooms. It was strange to be dancing alone and waiting for a stranger to approach her, but Rose was right. She couldn't give up on having a relationship just because she had been hurt before.

Like a magnet, her gaze was drawn to the stranger again. In her twenty-five years, Rey had never seen such a handsome man. Or one so frighteningly mysterious and attractive. He made her think of a predator, a wolf who disguised himself as a sheep so he could approach his prey and choose his next meal unnoticed.

But she had _noticed him_.

And now she couldn't stop staring into those devilishly expressive eyes that stared at her as if she were his prey, as if she were his next meal.

She was feeling both nervous and anxious and unconsciously held her breath as he stood, his eyes still fixed on hers, and began to walk toward her. As he walked, people went out of his way, as if they had an unconscious fear of him. He looked bigger and more dangerous and _fascinating_ as he approached her and she forced herself to breathe.

Her body felt petrified as he stopped in front of her, leaving less than a step between their bodies, licked his lips once more, bent and spoke into her ear, his warm breath brushing the skin of her neck “Girl, you look good enough to eat!”

The deep, husky sound of his voice made her body _react_. Rey took a small step back, surprised by the shiver spreading across her skin, and fighting the urge to throw herself into the arms of this sexy stranger and kiss him as if her life depended on it.

He put one of his huge hands on her waist, as if to keep her from getting out of his grasp.

As if she belonged to him.

As if she were a prey captured by a predator.

Trying to look like anything but a helpless prey, she looked at his hand, then looked him in the eye and said, "Get your paws off me now!"

For a second, the bastard just smiled. And that smile made her whole body _catch fire_.

“Please accept my apologies.” He took his hand from her waist and offered it to her. “I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Kylo Ren. May I know yours?”

Unable to contain the urge to touch him, she took his huge hand and said, "Mine is Rey Niima."

She gasped as he brought her hand to his face and placed a long kiss on the back of her hand, his eyes still fixed on hers. For a second she thought she saw his irises change color from warm brown to red, but when she looked straight into his eyes they were still brown.

"You smell so… _maddeningly delicious_." he said with a smile, and kissed her hand again.

The mere touch of his lips on her skin made her feel more aroused than any other man had ever managed to leave her before. She didn't know exactly what to say, so she focused on the wonderful sensations he caused in every bit of skin his lips touched.

"I noticed you were watching me, Rey Niima." he said with a half smile, releasing her hand.

Rey felt her face getting hot. "A man your size stands out in the crowd, you know that?" She countered, unable to avoid a smile.

He smiled and moistened his lips slowly, as if to tease her. Her eyes wandered to his lips for a few seconds and he smiled again. "But you weren't looking at me just because I stand out in the crowd, were you?"

Swallowing hard, she felt an urgent urge to taste the taste of his lips. “Not. I…” she admitted and cleared her throat "I couldn't take my eyes off you, actually." She moistened her lips and felt a shudder as he looked at her mouth with hungry and needy eyes.

Kylo smiled and her heart pounded. “Can I tell you a secret, Rey?” She nodded and he approached her and said, “I tried, but I couldn't take my eyes off you either. You attracted me to you as if I were a moth and you were a lamp.”

Rey smiled, glad to know he was having trouble keeping his eyes off her, too.

The soft touch of one hand on her back made her break eye contact with Kylo. She turned to see that Finn was beside her. "Any problem here, peanut?" He asked, looking Kylo in the eye. "Is this guy _bothering_ you?"

Kylo looked at him curiously and then looked at Rey, but said nothing.

“It's fine, Finn. We're just talking, getting to know each other a little.” She heard herself say and Finn relaxed beside her. "This is Kylo Ren." she clarified and Kylo reached out to the other man who narrowed his eyes before accepting it.

"Finn Storm." he replied, squeezing Kylo's hand firmly, giving Kylo a firm nod. "Me and the others will be at the bar, keeping an eye on everything going on..." he said staring at Kylo and looked at Rey "... in case you need us, peanut."

She nodded and he walked back to the bar, where surely he and his boyfriend, Poe, would keep an eye on Kylo's every move.

Kylo grinned. "My impression, or did your friend just threaten me?"

She looked at Finn, who was moving away from them. She was already used to the way her friends, mainly Finn, acted, but to others their behavior might seem extreme and frightening. However, she knew this was their way of showing how much they loved and cared about her. They were her only family and they protected each other. "He just doesn't want me to be hurt again."

"Again?" He asked curiously.

She took a deep breath. "Let's just say I haven't had much luck with the men I've been involved with lately."

His eyes narrowed, his expression turned dark and she saw his hands clenching tight. "Were they violent with you?"

"No. That's not how they hurt me.”she said and he frowned. “It's not that I got involved with a lot of guys, but each one of them made me suffer a lot in a different way. My last boyfriend…” she hesitated and he nodded, urging her to continue “I found my last boyfriend with another woman in his bed and I felt like trash for months after that.”

He nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

"And you closed yourself to other relationships after that." he said and she nodded, confirming his conclusion.

"This is the first time my friends have been able to get me out of the house for fun since then." she said, feeling strangely comfortable with him.

“You have the eyes of someone lonely, someone looking for _something_ but can't find it.”

She stared at him, impressed. He didn't look much older than her, but he seemed able to read her like she was an open book. She had been abandoned by her parents when she was four and couldn’t even remember their names. She had done her best not to be adopted, as she hoped that one day her parents would come back for her, but they never came back and she had to force herself to move on when she turned eighteen. Her friends became her family, but despite all the love her friends gave her, deep down she always felt alone and incomplete. Not even the men she had been involved with could make these feelings disappear. She was looking for belonging, and had never found it.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"One lonely soul _recognizes_ another." he said and looked at the place where Finn and Poe were trying to stealthily look at them. "You're lucky to have friends who care about you."

"I know," she said, smiling at her friends. "I'm sorry, Kylo, I shouldn't be saying these things to you, I..."

"Why not?" He said, interrupting her.

_Because a guy like you, who can have any woman you want, would never be interested in a_ _ **nobody**_ _like me_. She thought, but what came out of her mouth was, "I bet you didn't leave home thinking about spending your night listening to a strange complain about her romantic life."

“It was nice to know more about you besides your name, Rey. And believe me, talking to you is the best part of my li… week.” She raised an eyebrow and he laughed "I'm glad your friends managed to get you out of the house just today, otherwise I wouldn't have found you." The genuine joy in his voice made her smile.

"Is this your first time here?"

"This is my _last_ time here." He replied and she frowned "I was one of the owners and sold my share today."

"And are you leaving town?"

"That's the plan, but now I'm not so sure that's what I should do." he said, looking her in the eyes. "Will you dance with me, Rey?" He asked, extending his hand to her.

_What harm can a dance do?_ She wondered and took his hand. The two of them remained there, on the edge of the dance floor instead of him leading her to the center of it, as she had expected him to. It took her a few seconds to realize that he was taking care that they were in sight of her overprotective friends.

When Kylo put both hands on her waist, she felt her skin crawl. Her hand landed on his chest, and even with the thick fabric of his shirt between his skin and hers, Rey could feel the firm contour of his muscles.

For such a big man, Kylo knew how to move his body. For a while they danced looking into each other's eyes, and to her it was as if there were only the two of them in that place. They danced in silence, just enjoying each other's company and, Rey had to admit, she was more than pleased with his company.

When the DJ decided to play a slower song, Kylo wrapped her body in his arms and gently brought her body closer to his. Being so, so close, she realized how red his lips were and perfect to kiss, and before she could stop herself, she tiptoed and pressed her lips to his.

Kylo didn't hesitate to return the kiss, but kissed her as if she were fragile and he was afraid to break her. To show that she wasn't that fragile, she put her hands on his neck and pressed her lips against his, kissing him enthusiastically. To her delight, he responded to her enthusiasm and opened his mouth for their tongues to meet and curl. His hand moved slowly up her side, leaving a trace of heat and landed on her cheek. Their lips parted and the two stared at each other.

With a smile, he admitted, "I've wanted to do that from the moment I first saw you."

He kissed her passionately and Rey moaned as she felt the tight pressure of his hardened cock against her body and the immediate response of her body surprised her. Her body responded to every kiss, to every touch of him in a completely new and unexpected way, and her panties, at that moment, were more drenched than her pussy had ever been after having sex with any of her ex-boyfriends. She knew it was too risky to get involved with strangers, but she had to admit that she had never in her life wanted to go to bed with a man as much as she was wanting Kylo right now.

“Do you want to get out of here?” She found herself saying when their lips parted and he stared at her. “Fine if you don't want to. You must have other places to go.” She hurried to say.

"I'd love to go anywhere _with you_ , Rey." he replied with a smile.

Giving up the last bit of reason left in her brain for practicality, she offered, “We can go to my apartment. It's near here.”

"Are you sure this is what you really _want_?" He asked seriously.

" _Absolutely_." She pressed her lips to his ear. "Know that I have wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you." She kissed his neck and felt him wince. "I just need to talk to my friends."

He nodded and kissed her before saying "I'll wait for you here."

She met Rose and Finn at the bar. While the first looked at her proudly, the second gave her a worried look.

"Looks like things are going well between you two." said the girl with a bright smile.

Rey smiled and used a hand to cool her face. "You have no idea." She said and took a sip of Finn's beer. "I'm going out with Kylo, we're going to my apartment."

They both looked where he was waiting for her.

"Don't forget to enable your phone's finder." said Finn.

"I already activated it."

"Do you have pepper spray?" Rose asked.

"Yes. And the police number is on my speed dial and my home phone.”

They both nodded.

"Be careful, peanut." Asked Finn. She knew he was referring more to her heart than to her body, since she practiced boxing and knew very well how to defend herself since she was twelve years old.

She gave him a tender smile. "I will be."

"Call any of us if something goes wrong, okay?" Rose added.

Rey nodded. "Please let Poe and Kaydel know that I needed to leave early."

They both looked at each other and smiled. "They'll love to hear you finally decided _to have fun_ , girl!" Rose said and winked at her.

Rey felt her cheeks turn red. Her friends knew that since she had broken up with her last boyfriend over ten months ago, she had not been involved with anyone else, not even to relieve her _body's needs_.

"I think a little fun won't kill me." she said and said goodbye to her friends.

She went back to where Kylo was waiting for her and, with a smile, took his hand. Without saying a word, they left the club and Kylo called a taxi. They got into the back of the vehicle and Rey passed her address to the driver. Kylo put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him, and held her other hand firmly, as if afraid she would disappear, and she couldn't stop looking at him. There was something different about him, something that attracted her in a way no other man had ever attracted her.

She kissed his neck and climbed up to his lips. Kylo kissed her calmly, which made her body burn even more with desire and she managed to keep from taking off his clothes right there in the back seat of the taxi. When the driver pulled up in front of her building, she gave a relieved sigh. He paid the driver and they both got off and she laced her fingers with his and they walked to the elevator. She was suddenly nervous about taking a complete stranger home, but any concern for her safety vanished as he pressed her against the metal wall and kissed her until the elevator doors opened again.

As soon as they entered her apartment, Kylo pressed her against the door and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless. He began to kiss her cheek and to place kisses on every exposed inch of her skin, pressing his erection against her body and making her body burn even more, wanting more and more contact with his skin. When his long, sharp canines nibbled at the delicate skin of her neck, the spell broke. She pushed him away from her and stared at him. What she saw filled her with both fear and, impossibly, desire: his eyes that were a warm brown were now red as bright blood. His skin was somehow paler and his canines were larger, the tips protruding over his full lips.

For a few seconds, the two just stared at each other.

Rey looked around for a way to escape and saw that he had stepped between her and the only way out. She considered screaming for help, calling the police, but knew he could kill her in the blink of an eye.

"I needed to show you _who I really am_ before we get on with it." he said in a soft voice.

"You're a... _vampire_... you're _a monster!_ " she said in a whisper, her hands shaking with fear.

"Yes, I am." he said and stepped toward her. "Rey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She backed off and tried to think of a way out, a way to escape him, but the only thing she could do was think of all the things she still wanted to do in her life that she wouldn't do because she would be killed in her apartment for a _d_ _amn_ _sexy_ _vampir_ e. "Please don't kill me!" She begged. "I don't want to die!"

He stared at her and there was sincerity in his red eyes. “I won't kill you. Believe me, Rey, the last thing I want to do with you is kill you.” he said, his eyes full of desire roamed the length of her body.

Her eyes widened as she understood the meaning of his words.

He didn't want to kill her.

He wanted… _her_!

Without her permission, her eyes traveled over his body and landed on his groin and she could see that his erection was still there and her body reacted to that vision as it had before. She was surprised to find that her body still reacted to him that way, that she still wanted him as much as she wanted him before he turned out to be a vampire. Even knowing _what he really was_ , she still wanted him, but would she dare to have _sex_ with a monster?

"It's your choice." he said when he noticed where she was staring. She looked at his face and he stepped aside, clearing the way to the door, to the exit. "You decide." He gave her a smile and offered his hand to her.

Rey looked at the door and his outstretched hand and then looked at his face. For a few seconds she stared at him and thought about going out the door… but then she held the hand he offered.

" _No biting_." she said, the decision made.

Yes, she was going _to_ _fuck_ a monster.

He smiled and took her hand. “I promise. No biting. "

Before her eyes, he was back to his former appearance, his human appearance, and the next second she was wrapped in his arms, his mouth hungry over hers, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Their mouths parted long enough for him to ask, "Please don't scream." And then she felt her body tingle and when his lips left hers again and she opened her eyes, they were in a room she didn't recognize.

"What happened?" She asked suspiciously. "Where we are?"

“I teleported us to my house.” He gave her a crooked smile. “Well, to my room to be exact. I promise I'll take you back the moment you want to leave. You are in no danger here.”

She turned and looked around. There were no windows, but there was a huge bed covered in red sheets like his eyes and dim lighting that gave the room a mysterious, intimate air. “I didn't know vampires slept in beds. I always thought you only slept in coffins.”

He kissed her neck and she shuddered. “Don't believe everything you heard about my species. As long as there is no contact with sunlight, we can sleep anywhere.” He clarified. “Besides, I like to get comfortable.” He put his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes "We can go back to your house if you want."

In response, she kissed him. She didn't care what bed they would have sex in, as long as they did and he satiated her hunger.

Kylo put his hands on her waist and slowly lowered them down her hips and thighs until he found the hem of her dress. He pulled it up, his hands now running over her skin and took it off, leaving her with only her white panties and bra. He discarded the garment and stared at her with hungry eyes. "I've lived hundreds of years, Rey, but you're the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"I bet you say that to all the mortals that cross your path." she said feeling her cheeks flush.

"None of them were special enough to make me fight my predatory instinct and get them to bed instead of feeding on them."

She swallowed. "Does that mean you won't really bite me?"

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and whispered, his eyes on hers. "I won’t. Unless you _ask_ me to bite you.”

All she wanted that night was to dance and have fun with her friends, but now she was at a vampire's house and about to have sex with him. The vampire in question looked at her with desire and she felt that she was even wetter now that she was alone with him and half naked.

He turned her so that she had her back to him and began to kiss her neck. His hands roamed over her body, going from her belly, past her breasts, her back and stopping at her ass. He kissed the skin on her back, down to the curve of her ass, and took delicate bites of the skin, making her shiver. He retraced his path, kissing her exposed skin and then took her in his arms, went to the bed and laid her gently on the red sheets.

Slowly, Kylo undressed before her, making it a show. Rey felt her insides contract every time he got rid of a garment and exposed more of his pale, muscular body. When he stripped his torso, she finally found that his scar ran down his neck and ended on his chest and that there were other small scars marking his pale skin.

Kylo Ren was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life and she gripped the sheet tightly as he released his hard member from his underwear and stared at her, naked. She reached for him, inviting him to join her and he climbed into bed and kissed her, his tongue dancing along with hers. His hand found the clasp of her bra and freed her from it, then she felt his hand gently grasp one of her breasts and squeeze her hard nipple with maddening delicacy.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt him press his stiff cock against her panties and her hip lifted from the bed to meet his and he moaned and smiled.

"Take it easy, sunflower." he said and began to kiss her throat and went down, leaving kisses and a trail of fire on her skin.

She wanted to tell him that she didn't want to take it easy, that a long time had passed since the last time she'd been with someone, that her body needed his, but she completely forgot how to articulate words when his mouth took the place of his hand, captured one of her breasts and she felt his tongue licking and sucking it hard and she thought she would have an orgasm with just that.

Kylo continued his journey down her body, his mouth and his hair caressing her skin and when he reached the elastic of her panties, he grasped it with his teeth and began to pull it down. She lifted her hip and watched him as he finished the task of undressing her using his teeth. He shook his head and the garment flew across the room, making her laugh.

He looked at her and smiled, “Red makes you even more stunning, Rey.” Then he bent down and kissed her knee and started up. Kylo nibbled the skin on the inside of her thighs until he was inches from where she really _needed_ him.

He began to kiss her skin until his lips landed on her wet pussy. One of her hands gripped his silky black hair and the other gripped the red sheet, as if they were both the anchor that kept her from drifting into that sea of sensation. He kissed her warm skin a few times before running his tongue between her folds and she shuddered. Gently, he began to suck her clit and, while one of his hands held her in place, the other slowly inserted one of his long fingers into her pussy. His hand and mouth worked in sync, increasing the pace little by little. It didn't take long for Kylo to make her reach orgasm and he seemed pleased to make her come in his mouth.

Rey tasted her own orgasm as Kylo kissed her. When she felt his cock against her body, she moaned, begging for more. She slid her hand over his abdomen and gripped his cock, making him moan in her mouth.

He looked at her and smiled. "You really don't want to take it easy, do you?"

"Please..." she said and it seemed to be the only thing she could say until she felt the tip of his cock pressing into her extremely wet entrance. She held her breath and looked him in the eye. “You can have all the time in the world, Kylo Ren, but _I don't_ have it. You forgot that I am… ah!” She stopped speaking as he moved his hip, sliding his cock slowly into her until she was completely filled with him.

He stared at her for a few seconds without moving and kissed her lips softly. “No need to hurry. _We have_ all the time in the world, Rey.” he said and began to move his hips slowly, coming out almost completely from her and then back in, sending waves of pleasure into her body.

Rey wrapped her legs around him and Kylo kissed and sucked on each of her nipples, his hair tickling her skin as he began to reach the rhythm she wanted. His hand pressed against her clit and there were so many sensations she no longer knew which to focus on.

A strange and unexpected thought popped into her mind and she found herself saying “Kylo… I…” she started “I want… _kriff_ …” she moaned before she could say “bite... me… _please_...” She asked as he came in and out of her hard. She saw him smile at her request, almost as if he was waiting for that request.

His lips touched the skin between her breasts and he kissed her there and went up, placing kisses at the base of her throat until he reached the point where he could feel her pulse. One of her hands clung to his hair and she felt his tongue suck hard on her pulse and it made her feel even more pleasure and she moaned even louder.

Rey climaxed as Kylo's fangs broke the skin of her neck. He began to suck her blood hard and seconds later she felt him reach his own climax. He took his mouth from her neck and she felt his tongue licking the wound and then his mouth was on hers. Rey tasted her own blood, but didn't care and kissed him back lazily, still feeling the waves of pleasure reverberating through her body. He withdrew from her, lay down beside her and pulled her against his body, hugging her tightly, her small body fitting into his.

And, for the first time in her life, Rey felt _complete_.

There, in the arms of an immortal monster, her mind still half clouded with pleasure, she realized she had found what she had been looking for all her life, _her_ _belonging._ And that filled her with fear.

This was not meant to happen. It was not for her to get involved. That was not what she had planned. This was not how she had expected her night to end.

What if her heart was broken one more time? What if all this was just an illusion? What if, when she woke up, he was gone and all that was left of him were the memories of that night?

She held the hand over her belly and intertwined their fingers. "That wasn't fair."

"No?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"No. Not fair at all.”

"Why?"

"Kylo, I know the vampire legend and they say you can make mortals do exactly what you want them to do."

His voice was serious as he asked, "Do you think you're here because I used some kind of _vampiric power_ on you?"

She nodded slowly. "I think."

"I didn't use it." he said in a whisper.

"You didn’t?"

"I didn’t."

"So all I..." she hesitated. "You didn't use any kind of mental tricks to make me feel attracted to you or make me want to go to bed with you?"

"I didn’t."

"Not even there at my house?"

“I showed you _what I am_ and you _chose_ to stay with me. You're here, in my bed, in my arms, because you chose to be, you decided to stay.” He placed a kiss on her hair and she smiled, pleased to know that her attraction to him had nothing to do with whatever power vampires could have. "And to be honest, I think just the opposite happened, Rey." He continued and she turned in his arms to face him. He kissed the tip of her nose "I think you're a witch and used your seductive powers on me." he clarified.

"And what kind of witch do you think I am?" She said with a mischievous smile.

"The kind that can make a lonely vampire like me have hope." He caressed her cheek "I always felt lonely and lost, but you brought light to my dark life when you showed up at that night club."

"You're not alone, Kylo," she said.

“And neither are you, sunflower.” He gave her a sweet smile, kissed her lips and she bit his lower lip, making him moan. “When I saw you on that dance floor, I couldn't think of anything but going to you and make sure you were real. You captured me like you were the predator and I the prey and not the other way around. You have bewitched me and I don't know if I want this spell to break.” He smiled and her heart sped up. "Rey, you have filled my heart with light and now, if you accept it, it will be yours forever and ever."

His words made her feel that she had finally found her place in the world, and before she got used to the delicious sensation of fullness, she took a deep breath, gathering courage to say what was on her mind. "It _will not_ work between us, Kylo."

His body tensed and there was fragility and misery in his voice when he managed to say, "Because I'm a vampire."

"No." Rey replied before looking away from his sad face. "How could I accept your heart if you're leaving?"

_And I will be alone again._ She thought.

He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not leaving."

"Aren't you?"

"I can't leave, not after I found you... I'm not strong enough to leave you behind, Rey."

She felt her cheeks flush. "I had no idea vampires could fall in love."

"I'm proof that we can fall in love." he said bringing her body closer to his.

She put her hand on his scarred cheek and made a mental note to remember to ask him how he got it. "Good, because I don't want to have my heart broken again." She said with an insinuating smile and pulled him for one more kiss.

This time she would take it easy, after all they had _all_ the time in the world.

  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo are caught by Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to continue this fic for a long time and finally managed to set a course for it.
> 
> I hope you like it and I hope to be able to publish more chapters soon.

A woman's panicked screams welcomed Rey and Kylo when the vampire teleported her back to her apartment before sunrise the next morning.

That's because a worried, tired and frightened Rose Tico was standing in the middle of the living room of Rey's apartment, a few steps away from them and staring at them with wide eyes as if they had just appeared out of nowhere right before her eyes.

Which, in fact, had just happened.

Despite her immense curiosity, instead of spending the last hours of the night talking to Kylo, discovering everything she could find out about him, tiredness had overwhelmed her and she had slept in his arms after he had given her another mind blowing orgasm. She had fallen asleep sated and happy at the thought that they would have all the time in the world to get to know each other better and he had only woken her up when the sunrise approached to bring her home.

It was with reluctance that the two disentangled and dressed and, before teleporting her back to her apartment, Kylo had kissed her until he left her breathless and promised to come to her as soon as the sun went down. Contrary to what Rey had imagined, he wasn't just going to lock himself in a coffin and sleep the rest of the day. Sleeping, in fact, was something they did more to save energy when they couldn’t feed themselves constantly than out of necessity and the coffin was just a great place to protect themselves from the deadly sunlight.

Rey felt Kylo tensing, his arms tightening around her and pulling her more tightly against his body, in a protective gesture  when he saw the frightened girl before them . Rey felt panic invading her body as she realized that her best friend had just discovered the secret that Rey had sworn to Kylo and herself never to tell anyone else.

Afraid that Rose would scream even more and end up drawing the attention of the neighbors, Rey pulled away from her vampire's arms, put her shoes on the coffee table and went to her friend. 

“Rose, please don't shout.” Rey began in a soft and calm tone, trying to calm her friend and prevent her from screaming again.

Rose raised her hands in front of her and took two steps back, her gaze full of fear “Where did you come from? You weren't there… you just appeared out of nowhere right before my eyes!”

"It's okay... Rose, please let me…"

"No, it's not okay, Rey!" Rose interrupted her, her voice shaky "You came out of nowhere right in front of me!" she rubbed her eyes and shook her head "Someone must have put some drugs in my drink and I must be having visual and auditory hallucinations." she looked at Kylo "That beautiful half-naked man in front of me  _is not real_ ." her frightened eyes fixed on Rey's face "You  _are not real_ either and I will wake up in my own bed  soon and never in my life will I accept a stranger's drink again." she said and pinched her  own  arm hard, and when Kylo and Rey didn't disappear, she slapped her face lightly and whispered "Wake up, Rose, wake up!"

Rey looked to Kylo for help. He was standing as if he were a statue, but she could see in his eyes that he was afraid of what Rose might do and looking for a way out of that situation as much as she was. His eyes meet hers and, after a few seconds, Rey said "I trust her." and she looked at Rose, who stubbornly took turns rubbing her eyes, shaking her head and pinching her arms trying to wake up. She looked back at him and he nodded.

"You are not hallucinating, Rose." he said in a calm tone and Rose looked at him, startled, as if she was expecting the two of them to really be a hallucination and would stop talking to her and disappear the same way they appeared "What you just saw was _very real_."

"What I saw is _impossible_."

"It is possible for _my_ kind." he said calmly.

" _Your_ kind?" she asked and Kylo walked over to Rey and took  her hand, wrapping his fingers with hers.

She knew that Kylo had shown his other face when she saw Rose gasp, her eyes widened and she took a few steps back until her back touched the wall. For a few seconds, Rey waited for her friend to start screaming again, but thanks the  Maker , she seemed to have forgotten how to scream.

"Oh, Maker!" said Rose, looking at Kylo with fear.

"It's okay, Rose." said Rey when Rose's hand grabbed the lamp next to her and held it tight in front of her body “You are safe. He's not going to hurt you.”

Rose looked at her. He's... he's a... he's a... _monster_! A vampire!”

"Yes, I am." said Kylo, his tone calm. “And you are safe. I promise you are not in any danger here with me.”

The calm and security in Kylo's voice had an effect on her friend's nerves and Rose looked at Rey and asked, “Are you still you? Or are you like him now?”

"I am still me." she said calmly, then walked over to Rose and held out her hand to her.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Rose returned the lamp to its place and took the hand offered to her. Rey led her over to the couch and the two of them sat side by side. Kylo watched them, motionless as if he were one of the furniture in the room, as if he feared to frighten her even more if he moved.

"Vampires  are real ." said Rose, casting a quick look in Kylo's direction.

"I know it's a terrifying discovery, but you don't have to be afraid." she said.

"There's a vampire standing in front of us and you tell me not to be afraid." countered Rose.

"He won't hurt you." insisted Rey and her friend looked at her in disbelief “Rose, I understand. I was also scared when he showed me what he was, but Kylo didn't hurt me.”

" He didn’t ?"

" He didn’t ." said Rey and gave her friend's hand a tight squeeze "What I'm going to tell you now may seem insane, but... He and I fell in love." Rey looked at Kylo and he smiled.

Rose started to laugh and they both looked at her. Rey feared that her friend had lost her sanity because of fear.

"Of course you fell in love with a vampire." she said taking a deep breath and trying to control her laughter "If there is anyone in this world who is capable of loving what they should fear, it is you, Rey Niima."

She knew that Rose wasn’t referring to the other men she had a relationship with, but rather the way she always tried to see the positive side of everything, how she tended to face her fears with a smile on her face, how she managed to adapt and move on even in the face of the worst things that life threw her way. Her life had never been easy, but she had never given up, never let herself be overwhelmed by difficulties or let herself give up on making her dreams come true because of her fears. 

And when she met the vampire before them, she quickly ignored her fear and her survival instinct and allowed herself to explore the stunning and wonderful feelings he had awakened in her. After the night they had spent together, she knew that her life had changed forever and that she would never regret having let him into her life and into her heart.

Rey breathed a sigh of relief and smiled "I think you're right, my friend."

Rose took several deep breaths and allowed her  eyes to meet Kylo's "So the sexy, mysterious guy is a vampire." he nodded, looking embarrassed by Rose's compliment "It makes sense."

"Please call me Kylo."

She nodded "Are there others like you in town, Kylo?"

Rey smiled when  s he saw the two interacting. While  she sought to see the positive  side of everything, Rose had an enormous capacity to deal with new facts quickly and move on and that was one of the things she liked most about Rose.

He pondered for a few seconds before answering "There are a few more."

" _A few_." she said and he nodded once "Can't you be more specific?" she pressed him and Rey was happy that Rose had moved from fear to curiosity, although her hands were still cold and trembling from fear.

"Let's just say that you've probably met and even talked to one of us before you met me."

"I don't know if I feel more or less terrified knowing that I could end up being  a vampire's snack at any time. "

“Don't worry, the chances of you being attacked and killed by one of us are almost zero. We do not feed directly on humans, as we want our existence to remain a secret.” he smirked and Rose's cheeks went slightly red. "Or at least as secret as possible."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." she assured him in a solemn tone.

"I appreciate it, Rose." said Kylo, finally allowing himself to move.

Rey hugged her friend "Thank you, Rose."

"This is all your fault, Rey." said Rose and Rey looked at her confused "I wouldn't have discovered Kylo's secret if you had answered your _kriffing_ cell phone." Rose started to explain “Me and the others were worried when you didn't answer or return our calls and, as I have the keys to your apartment, I offered to come and check on you. I figured I would either find your corpse in the bedroom or you two curled up in each other or even in the middle of something, but I found the place empty, your bag lying on the floor and I was about to call the police when you two just... " she held up both hands in front of her, pointing to the place where they had appeared.

"We just came out of nowhere." completed Kylo and she nodded.

"Kylo took me to his house after showing me what he was." explained Rey feeling  her face burn "And the last thing I could think of at that moment was on my cell phone." she looked at Kylo and was sure he was remembering the night they had spent together.

"I need to tell the others that you're okay before any of them decide to come over here or call the police." she said and took out her cell phone and sent a message to her friends “Okay. Now you two are safe.”

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave you two now." said Kylo.

Rey looked out the window and saw that the sun was about to rise. She got up, went over to him and hugged him "I'm going to miss you."

"You don't have to leave because of me, Kylo." said Rose standing up "I need to go to my house to sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's not because of you." said Kylo, arms wrapped around Rey "I have to go back to my house before the sun rises or I will be stuck here until nightfall."

"Oh, so sunlight is really fatal for vampires?" asked Rose curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately it is." said Kylo looking comfortable sharing that information with Rose "And I also need to cancel my travel plans before my home starts to be packed and  sent to Chandrila." he explained and Rose nodded.

"See you later?" asked Rey, already looking forward to the moment when she would see him again.

He nodded and smiled "I'll count the seconds to see you again, sunflower."

Kylo placed a soft kiss on her lips and then said goodbye to Rose "Once again, I'm sorry for scaring you." Rose gave him a smile and a nod and Kylo released Rey and teleported back to  his home.

The two stared at the place where he had been seconds before, until Rose said "A vampire."

Rey turned to her and nodded "A vampire." she said and they sat on the couch again.

"Go ahead, you can ask anything you want." said Rey, already imagining the thousands of questions that should be flooding her friend's mind.

“You just spent the night with a mythological creature. I think you know very well what I want to know first.” said Rose with a wink and an insinuating smile.

Yes, she knew exactly what her friend wanted to know first.

"It was the best night of my life, Rose. And I don't mean just physically." she said as images and sensations from last night flooded her mind “The sex was extraordinary, as if our bodies were made for each other and fit together perfectly. But it wasn't just our bodies that fit together. I feel like I found my safe haven at Kylo. When he kissed me, when he held me in his arms, I felt that I had found a piece of mine that I didn't even know was missing until I found it.”

"As if he were your soul mate." suggested Rose with a tender smile and she nodded.

Yes, a soul mate was perhaps the best term to describe what she was experiencing.

"That's right. And I know what he is and how much it will make things difficult, but I can't and I won't give up on him.” warned Rey fearing the moment when Rose's protective instinct would kick in and would suggest that she give up Kylo because it was too dangerous to have a relationship with him.

"Hey! I wasn't thinking of saying that you should give  him up.” said Rose, slightly offended "I know I said things like that  about your other relationships, but I had reason to..."

"You mean your _intuition_ told you that they were not good for me and that I should dump them for my own good." Rey interrupted her.

"And my intuition was always right, wasn't it?"

Rey nodded. If she had listened to Rose's intuition last time, she wouldn't have caught her ex in bed with another girl and spent months hiding at home feeling sorry for herself. "And what does your intuition say about my vampire?"

Rose took a deep breath “My intuition says he is dangerous. Very dangerous." she began "And, given the fact that he is a vampire,  it is not wrong."

" _And_ ..." Rey pressed her.

“And it also tells me that he likes you. Very much. You can see in his eyes, in the way he looks at you and how he touches you, that he _really_ likes and cares a lot about you.”

“I know we've known each other for less than a day and it's going to seem strange what I'm going to say, but I feel like I've known him all my life, Rose. And he feels the same way.” said Rey "It's as if we have wandered through life looking for each other, and when we met, all made sense." Rey smiled and added, "He was leaving town and changed plans because of me."

"Oh, is that what he meant when he said he needed to prevent his house from being packed and sent to Chandrila?"

Rey nodded “Our meeting last night might not have happened if you and the others hadn't convinced me to come with you. He was there at the night club to sign the sale papers for his part in the First Order and he didn't intend to go back there again.”

"You're welcome!" said Rose with a smile and held Rey's hands “I really am very happy to see you so happy, my  dear  friend. You have suffered a lot in this life and it is time to start receiving some happiness.” Rey felt  her eyes fill with tears “I know that if you are going to be together, you will find a way to make your relationship work. And I'm not only going to keep Kylo's secret, I'm going to be here to support you in whatever it takes, just like the others.”

Rey hugged her “Thank you, Rose. I love you."

"You know I love you like you are my sister, don't you?"

"I know."

"And you don't have to thank me for staying by your side."

"I  do ." she said stubbornly and looked her  friend in the eye. “In your place, other people would have abandoned me or gone around spreading Kylo's secret or even tried to kill him. But not you.” Rey smiled "You faced reality and accepted it as if it was part of your routine to have mythical creatures appear ing in your life."

Rose laughed, seeming only now to realize how quickly she had accepted what was happening. "I can't deny that I almost died of fright when you guys appeared out of nowhere in front of me." she said putting her hands over her heart “But when I saw how happy you looked together, in total harmony, I thought _‘Well, if my best friend doesn’t care that the guy she just spent the night with is a vampire, then who am I to say anything against_ _it_ _.’_ and everything got easier from there.” she smiled and added, "And the fact that he looks like a puppy when he looks at you instead of a bloodthirsty monster also helped."

Rey's heart was filled with happiness "I really don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you, Rose Tico." she said and ran her hands through her hair and tied it in a bun behind her head.

"That on your neck," said Rose with wide eyes and pointing to the marks left by Kylo's canines "are bite marks? Are you going to turn into a vampire too?”

_Shit!_ She had forgotten the _kriffing_ bite mark on her neck. Kylo had offered to heal the wound, but she had refused. A part of her still couldn't believe he was real and that bite was proof that everything that had happened was not just a dream.

"Yes, they are bite marks and no, I am not going to turn into a vampire, Rose." said Rey placing  her hand on her neck and feeling her face flush as  s he realized that now she would have to explain how she got those marks "I was a little excited during sex and asked him to bite me."

"Oh." said Rose, her cheeks flushing. Rey knew that her friend would understand her impulse, as one of Rose's fetishes was to bite her partner during sex “I understand and I don't think I can blame you for being excited about having sex with a man like him and with whom you had such a strong connection, but don't you think asking a vampire to bite you was a little too hasty?" she said with a concerned expression.

Yes, Rose was right, but she knew that Kylo would never hurt her.

Rey shrugged "I get carried away by the moment and I don’t regret having asked him to bite me."

"Weren't you afraid of being transformed?"

"I was not." she said and then added, "Actually, it takes a lot more than just a bite to be transformed."

Rose narrowed her eyes and looked at her "And can I know how you know that?"

"I asked him."

"You asked him." she repeated with concern.

"Yes, and the process is much more complex than I thought." she remembered Kylo's words and continued, “He would have to suck my blood until he left me on the verge of death and fed me with his blood. Then I would die and only after three days would I wake up as a vampire.”

Rose nodded and was silent for a few seconds, digesting the new information Rey had given her "And are you going to allow him to do this to you?"

It was Rey's turn to be silent for a few seconds. "Do you want to know if I'm willing to let him kill me so we can spend eternity together?" Rose nodded "I..." she hesitated and took a deep breath "I haven't thought about it yet. I just asked him out of curiosity, just like you asked if there were others like him in town.”

Rose took her hands and looked at her “Promise me you won't make a hasty decision? I mean, it's your life and the decision is one hundred percent yours, but I don't want you to become an immortal being and end up regretting it.”

Rey gave her hands a squeeze, grateful for her friend's concern and smiled "I promise I will not take a thoughtless decision."

"Great. I know you have never been happier in your life and I also know that when people are very happy they usually tend to make stupid and thoughtless decisions that they end up regretting. If you join him, you will be giving up many things.”

“I know, Rose. Letting Kylo transform me is a decision I would not have made without weighing all the pros and cons. Everything is still very new and at the moment I just want to be able to enjoy every second that we are together and leave to think about the complicated parts in the distant future.”

Rose studied her face for a few seconds and nodded, "I believe you." she said and smiled "It's so good to see your eyes shining with happiness again!"

"I never thought that a human being could be so happy." she yawned and stretched "Since we are awake and it is already morning, what do you think about having breakfast?"

"Great idea. This whole conversation made me hungry.”

The two went to the kitchen and prepared the food together, and while they ate, Rey heard Rose's account of what the four had done in the First Order after she left with Kylo.

Exhausted, Rose said goodbye and returned to her home and Rey took a quick shower and, as soon as she lay down on her bed, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who subscribed and commented asking me to continue this fic. It was because of you that I managed to write more.
> 
> My special thanks to the reader who identified themself as “Sophie” in the comments on chapter 1. If you are reading this, thank you for your support and encouragement! Your comments mean a lot to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Gaga, for inspiring me! And thank YOU, dear reader, for reading!
> 
> Remember to leave your feedback by leaving kudos or commenting or both.
> 
> My other fics with vampires:  
> [Nocturnal Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193286)  
> [The vampire and the hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413377)
> 
> You can find me on:  
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filhadoboto)  
> My [Tumblr](https://filhadoboto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
